neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart
Idea Factory Idea Factory International |platform = PlayStation Vita PlayStation TV Microsoft Windows |release = Playstation Vita May 29th, 2014 February 24th, 2015 February 27th, 2015 Steam April 26th, 2016 |genre = Stategy RPG |mode = Single Player |external link = Official Japanese Site Official English Site |rating = CERO: C ESRB: Teen PEGI/USK/ACB: 16/16+/R 18+ |distributor = Sega |media = Retail (PS Vita Card) PSN Download Steam}} Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (超女神信仰 ノワール 激神ブラックハート, Chou Megami Shinkou Noire: Gekishin Black Heart, lit. Hyper Goddess Faith Noire: Extreme God Black Heart) is a spin-off title featuring Noire as the leading character. Unlike previous Hyperdimension Neptunia games, Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart is not set within the world of Gamindustri, but instead within a similar, but separate, world known as “Gamarket”. The CPUs of each of the four nations are locked in heated battle against one another for dominion over this world. Just as Noire is one step away from complete domination, the CPUs are suddenly robbed of their powers by an unknown force. Now in order to save the world from destruction, the four CPUs must unite Gamarket and defeat the onslaught! Gameplay 'Battle' Lily System The Lily Boost is a strengthening mechanic of the Lily System. It works on adjacent units which have developed a bond using skills and special moves. During battle, activate the Lily Boost by using skills and special moves with characters of your army adjacent each other. When you activate the Lily Boost, you obtain Lily Points. Lily Points are critical for the activations of super special moves and goddess form. Gimmicks Objects that can be used as transportation devices, things that if used skillfully can damage enemies. Various gimmicks are present on the map. Understand each feature, lead the battle to favorable conditions. Sim Noire Sim Noire is a system in which Noire's secretary (the hero) can strengthen Noire's private life. It is possible to rearrange and upgrade Noire's room, allow her to grant people requests, and even go out. Setting Unlike previous titles of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series, Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart takes place in a different world known as "Gamarket." In this world the nations of Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox still exist with their respective goddesses, but with a different geographic structure than the Hyper Dimension and Ultra Dimension, featuring one large continent surrounded by four smaller islands and other bits of land. Since the CPU Candidates do not exist in this world and the CPUs wear the garb of their Ultra Dimension counterparts (yet Plutia does not exist in this world and Neptune rules Planeptune), the world setting of Gamarket has no apparent connection to any of the other dimensions featured throughout the series. Characters CPUs ;Noire :Voiced by: Asami Imai (Japanese), Erin Fitzgerald (English) :The goddess of "Lastation", one of the four parts of Gamarket. She's not easily honest about her own feelings, and often ends up saying the opposite of what she thinks. So-called tsundere. When she accesses her goddess form, her personality and mood become a bit high, so she ends up saying cool things mixed with bad ones. ;Neptune :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) :The goddess of "Planeptune", one of the four parts of Gamarket. With a positive personality that has her almost never stop being noisy, this sometimes causes trouble. After she access goddess form, she becomes a completely different person from the one before the transformation, being calm, cool and collected. And about that, she also apparently has time to think by herself. ;Vert :Voiced by: Rina Satou (Japanese), Tara Platt (English) :Among the goddesses she is the one that looks most grown up, with a seemingly big sister personality. In reality, she's a game and hardware otaku. In addition, since she likes cute girls, she goes wild if she sees them. After she accesses goddess form, she gives the impression of a cool beauty, calmer than usual. But her voluptuous style doesn't change her appeal. ;Blanc :Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) :She's usually quiet and taciturn, but if she gets angry she goes brutally out of control. She is the youngest looking among the goddesses and she's the one that is bothered most about it. When she accesses goddess form her quiet self also disappears, and she shows no restraints in using rude language. Generals ;Lid :Voiced by: Sumire Uesaka (Japanese), Erica Lindbeck (English) :Lid has a cool and serious personality, but when unreasonable things happen, she spits venomous comments. She is afraid of unexpected developments, sets up traps and hides in a cardboard box, tending to be wary of her surroundings. In addition, when the situation develops far beyond her expectations. She also often fumbles her own words. ;Sango :Voiced by: Fuku Sanae (Japanese), Lauren Landa (English) :Sango thinks she possesses absolute authority, so she ends up acting bossy in front of everyone. She likes to tease and harass people like a sadistic girl, but it appears she doesn't hate to be punished as well. ;Moru :Voiced by: Sora Tokui (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English) :In accordance with her appearance, Moru is the youngest among the military commanders, full of energy and naturally innocent. There are still many things she doesn't know, and she tends to rush to understand them in her own way. She can sense hiding enemies sensing only their presence, and her wild senses are strong. ;Estelle :Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Japanese), Janice Kawaye (English) :For better or worse, Estelle is a person with a bright, simple and innocent personality. She calls herself Hero and she's looking for legendary things, but her actions done with no ill intent often cause trouble. ;Tsunemi :Voiced by: Yuiko Tatsumi (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) :Tsunemi can't express her own feelings well, and has an unnatural way of speaking, like a robot. She may be robotic, but she is very sensitive to the inner feelings of other people. She can express her own feelings only when she's singing. ;Saori :Voiced by: Suwa Ayaka (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) :A girl with a maiden heart. It is said that, if she was in a dating-simulation game, she would be a main heroine for sure. At a glance she looks like a normal high school student, but at the critical moment she fights with letters. ;Wyn :Voiced by: Yoshida Hitomi (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) :Wyn is a vigorous and positive soccer girl. She's simple but not selfish, even if they're stranger or friend, she always cares about them, that's her kindness. ;Lady Wac :Voiced by: Sakuma Kumi (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) :Lady Wac an elusive girl. She often teases other people and makes them angry. Her age is a secret but compared to the others it is certain that she's a generation ahead of them. She loves retro games and delicous things. In addition, she hates youth and her specialty is eating anything. ;Lee-Fi :Voiced by: Ootsubo Yuka (Japanese), Mela Lee (English) :Lee Fi has a well-trained body and uses kung-fu as a weapon to fight. She's the type that uses her fist before she thinks and because of that she's bad with indecisive people. She believes that the strong are the best. When she hears about someone stronger than her, she always listens obediently. ;Ein Al :Voiced by: Oonishi Saori (Japanese), Xanthe Huynh (English) :Ein Al is a mysterious sword girl. At first glance, she has a serious cool atmosphere around her but she's intentionally showing her stylishness, the so-called chuunibyou. She loves using difficult words, but she also occasionally shows her true colors. ;Resta :Voiced by: Koiwai Kotori (Japanese), Kira Buckland (English) :Resta looks like a young child but inside, she's a strong girl and a person with common sense. When she looks at Noire's clumsiness, even as a child, she worries. Unexpectedly, she loves adult stories. She doesn't have any experience but she's interested in perverted things. ;Ai Masujima :Voiced by: Satomi Akesaka (Japanese), Mela Lee (English) :Aiming for the top, the newcomer idol who is active in Gamarket. At a first glance she looks innocent, but just out of sight her real, dark true personality can be spotted. However, she doesn't follow through, because it's not the result she generally wants. ;Vio :Voiced by: Amika Takahashi (Japanese) :Vio is an expert sent in the past to deal with virus outbreaks. Proficient in the use of gun and rocket launcher, it seems she's accustomed to fighting on the battlefield. She has a peculiar personality, and tends to overcome obstacles using the rocket launcher. ;Blossom Aisen :Voiced by: Yuka Terasaki (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English) :A beautiful girl whose strong point is acting. She's a respected girl, however can also be mistaken for beautiful boy due to her gallant behavior. Since her speech and actions are always theatrical, and also because of her charisma, there are many people she leads in the field. ;Generia G. :Voiced by: Eri Sendai (Japanese), Kira Buckland (English) :A super mechanic that can always do something if it's related to machines. She uses a characteristic "de arimasu" at the end of each sentence. ;Poona :Voiced by: Rikako Ito (Japanese), Xanthe Huynh (English) :Regardless of merit, she uses a slow in "stupid" way of speaking. She's a gentle pacifist, but when acquaintances are in trouble, she also finds the courage to take action. The bon bon on her head is her charm point. ;Little Rain :Voiced by: Haruka Teramoto (Japanese), Natalie Hoover (English) :Emanating an aura of purity and fragility, she is revered by people as a saint. Having a gentle personality, she easily builds up stress, and when it explodes she goes out of control. ;Ryuka :Voiced by: Yoshino Nanjo (Japanese), Erika Harlacher (English) :A caring elder sister type good at taking care of people, with a coherent personality. She has no mercy for those who endanger her friends. Since she speaks in a mocking tone, she makes enemies without realizing it. Others ;Histoire :Voiced by: Mika Kanai (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) :She was Neptune's watchdog...However in this game she has started working with Noire and she is the watchdog for all the goddesses. Story Gamarket... Similar, but separate from the world known as Gamindustri... Neptune, also known as Purple Heart, guards the nation of Planeptune. Blanc, also known as White Heart, guards the nation of Lowee. Vert, also known as Green Heart, guards the nation of Leanbox. Noire, also known as Black Heart, guards the nation of Lastation. In order to unite the nations of this world, the four CPUs (Console Patron Units) compete with one another and fight for supremacy. Right before Noire attains her ambition for a united Gamarket under Lastation’s rule, someone cuts off the source of the four CPUs’ powers – their Shares. To save their world, which has been thrust into a state of chaos, the CPUs decide to join forces in order to bring Gamarket together under one single, unified banner. But what role will Noire play in this brand-new adventure...? Music *'Opening Song': Shikkoku no Sustain by Asami Imai *'Ending Song': Hug by Marina Videos JP PV1= |-| JP PV2= |-| JP PV3= |-| JP PV4= |-| JP PV5= |-| JP PV6= |-| EN PV= |-| OP= |-| Trivia * The release date of the Steam port was originally scheduled to be at April 18th, 2016. It is delayed for eight days. * If DLC is not included, this game has the largest cast of playable characters in the series, with 22. If DLC is included, Re;Birth3 has the largest cast with 28 (29 if counting the Steam version exclusive Uzume). External links *PlayStation Store (PS Vita version) *Steam Store (PC version) Navigation Category:Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Category:Spin-off Games Category:Games Category:Media Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series